Les Yeux d'Andromède
by Vintage Phonic
Summary: POV Shaina. Shaina se rend compte qu'à force de haïr, elle a peut être laisser derrière elle une des plus belles choses... Pas douée pour les résumés XD, première fic Saint Seiya, soyez gentil, donnez moi votre avis


**Les yeux d'Andromède.**

Les guerres et la mort, nous les avons affrontées ensemble. Nous nous sommes mêmes battus l'un contre l'autre. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai cessé de te haïr, toi, tes amis, et tout ce que vous représentiez. L'espoir, le bonheur, une vie heureuse et sereine. Vous étiez en paix. Et toi, avec ta naïveté, tes espoirs, ton refus de te battre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, exterminer ton être, que tout en moi poussait à haïr alors que tous ceux que tu croisais se trouvaient vaincus par la force incroyable que tu dissimulais derrière ta feinte fragilité. Car tu es fort Andromède, plus fort qu'aucun ne le sera jamais. Mais tu refuses de l'être. Tu as peur, et cette peur, après tous ces combats, j'aimerai t'aider à la surmonter.

Je t'ai protégé, malgré moi, parce que c'était mon devoir, pour Athéna, comme je le croyais, mais il a bien fallu que je finisse par ouvrir les yeux, derrière mon masque de chevalier d'argent qui dissimule mes peurs et mes doutes. A chaque fois qu'un coup t'atteignait, j'avais la sensation de mourir, mourir pour toi, mourir avec toi. J'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour que ces coups, ce soit moi qui les reçoive, à ta place, parce que te voir briser me déchire l'âme et le cœur. La première fois que réellement, sans masque ni dissimulation, mon regard à croisé le tien, je n'y ai vu ni haine ni rancœur pour la traitresse que j'étais alors. Juste de l'incompréhension, de l'incompréhension et une envie folle de m'aider. Cette envie de me protéger, de me faire changer, je l'ai prise tout d'abord pour de la pitié. Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté pour cela… J'aurais voulut te tuer. J'y ai même songé, alors que tu dormais paisiblement. Mes mains sont rouges du sang de tes compagnons. Du tien aussi. Qu'importais. Mais au moment où, silencieuse comme la nuit, discrète comme une ombre, comme le Cobra qui est mon totem, je m'étais glissée près de toi pour mettre fin à ta misérable vie tissée de rêves enfantins, je n'ai pas pu. Ton sourire, presque féminin, dans ton sommeil, à la lueur de la lune, m'a rendue faible, faible et vulnérable au point que je n'ai pas pu faire un mouvement de plus. Je suis restée là, à te regarder, te détailler, en priant pour qu'un jour, ça soit moi qui te fasse sourire de la sorte. Mais la réalité m'a rattrapée, et j'ai voulu fuir, le plus loin possible de toi, du bonheur qui aurait peut être pu s'offrir à moi, mais que je savais – pensais savoir – inaccessible, que je ne méritais pas. Comment aurais-je pu le mériter après tout ce que j'avais fais ?

Mon absence, mon silence t'as inquiété bien plus que quiconque autour de toi. Alors que tout te poussais à m'oublier, à me rejeter, tu m'as cherchée. Longtemps, je le sais maintenant, désespérément… Et tu m'as trouvée, là où je pensais que jamais personne ne me trouverais, là où j'étais plus proche de toi que jamais. L'ile d'Andromède, qui t'a vue grandir et devenir l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, tu m'as retrouvée. Comment as-tu fais ? Comment as-tu su ? Peut être ne le saurais-je jamais. Toujours est-il que quand j'ai relevé les yeux, et que je t'ai vu, là en face de moi, j'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Moi si forte, si froide, si indépendante… Ta seule présence faisait de moi ton esclave. Tu t'es approché de moi, et sans que je puisse, ni que je cherche à t'en empêcher, tes mains sont montées à mon visages, et tes doigts si fins, si doux, se sont emparés de mon masque, laissant mon visage voir la lumière du soleil. Devant mon expression désemparée, tu t'es encore approché, et m'a serrée contre toi, avant de me regarder dans les yeux, tes yeux si doux, si bienveillants, comme deux étoiles me permettant de me guider dans le chaos qu'était ma vie de chevalier repentie. Ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont sauvée, à eux que je dois mon salut.

Les yeux d'Andromède

Fin


End file.
